Me and the Inu Boys!
by Tyffani
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga totally love me! Very mature themes!


I was over at my best friend Kagome's house one day, sitting on the bed and sharing fun sotries about our past. I was a new student you see and Kagome had been sooo nice and befriended me right away. Suddenly Kagome leant over and slyly asked me if I could keep a secret. I said of course I can keep a secret better than a bee who's been trapped in a acave for five days because it got trapped in the bear's fur when the beaer was getting honey and there weren't any other bees around. She said Great! OMG! I'm soooooo glad you're my new best friends! Then we jumped on her bed for a long time because we wewre so happy to be friends.

The next day, Kagome told me at school very secretly that I should go over to her house after school. She told me that it was a super awesome secret more awesome than my YugiOH! Collection which I love and no one can take away because I love it and if they took it away from me I would kill them o Bakura and Malik and Ryou are my favorite guys. They're soooooo sexy. I couldn't wait! We started squealing and jumping up and down right there! And our skirts flew up every time we jumped and showed our really cute underwear which all the most popular boys in the school stopped and stared at because we were the hottest and most popular girls ever.

I hightailed it over to her house after school. I am the most fastest girl on our track team, so I can run really super fast. I made it there and Kagome came out and hugged me then took me to the well behind her house. When we walked into the room I saw the two hottest guy ever! I could feel they really liked Kagome because they immediately ran over to her and started drooling all over like two dogs that were staring at a bone that they couldn't reach because they were tethered to a pole that was buried so deep in the ground that it would never come out but they were only inches away, but as soon as they saw me all thoughts of Kagome vanished as they saw my long shiny black locks, size 2 waist, the skirt that barely came down over my butt, and my shirt was that open wide enough to see a bit of my cleavage from my ample bosom. They ran over to me and asked who I was. I playfully told them my name: Tyffani, but I prefer to be called Ani, because there are way to many Tyffs out there and I am soooooo original that I can't have a name like everyone else! They all told me that I had the most beautiful name ever and that their names were Kouga and Inuyasha. I knew about them of course from Kagome telling me how hott they were.

I walked over at Kagome and she grabbed me and we started hugging and jumping up and down and screaming again. I could tell Inuyasha and Kouga could see up our skirts when we jumped because they couldn't stop staring! I yelled naughty boys! At them and they grinned evilly at me. I knew they wanted my hott body sooooooo bad but I wanted to play it cool and beautiful wit hthem because boys are my slaves! As soon as Kagome and I stopped jumping I asked her where we were going. She said that we were going to go to the fair with Kouga and Inuyasha. I squealed and jumped and my large boobs bounced up and down revealing my lacy bra underneath my shirt. I said oops! And tucked the hot pink lace bra strap back in. By now Kouga and Inuyasha were panting and sweating because I was so hott.

We walked into the fair. Of course I didn't know that we were going to the fair so I didn't have any money. Inuyasha and Kouga said they'd totally pay for me so I made sure to play all the most expensive games and get lots of candy. I wore the sexiest outfit alive! I had on a lacy, skintight black tube top underneath a tight fishnet shirt that clung to my every curve and the shortest hott pink skirt that was so tight. Underneath that I had on a lacy thong and for shoes I had knee high combat boots that were sexy and so hardcore. I am so goth when I'm not in school and my favorite bands are My Chemical Romance and System of a Down and Rammstein and Good Charlotte. I had black coal eyeliner and I had put a pink streaks in my hair. My full pouty lips were done in a sexy black lipstick. Inuyasha and Kouga's jaws dropped on the floor when they saw me. I think they might have fainted when they first saw me because Kagome slapped them both.

We decided to get on the ferris wheel. I sat next to Inuyasha in the car and Kagome sat next to Kouga in another one. While we were riding Inuyasha leaned over and kissed me and we started making out! He put his hands all over me and felt up my ample chest. He took off my fishnet shirt and almost started taking off my tube top when the ride started sloing down. I told him that he should put on my fishnet shirt with no shirt underneath because he wold look totally hott! He did and we got off the ride. I wiped off the lipstick smeared on his face just as Kagome and Kouga came by. We decided that we were all going to go on a rollercoaster next, but Kagome had to go to the bathroom so Kouga Inuyasha and I said we'd go on the Tunnel of Love because it's soooo corny. So we left.

We all three got onto the ride and we are so dangerous and risky because it's supposed to be two people only but we went anyways. Right when we got in the tunnel I could feel Inuyasha's hand on my thigh, but Kouga started kissing me so I made out with him. Inuyasha started getting restless so he put his hand up my skirt. Then he asked can I touch you there? And I said yes and he started kissing my neck while I made out with Kouga. I could feel Inuyasha's hand between my legs and I thought it felt nice. I looked up and saw light up ahead so I said we should probably stop. Inuyasha took his hand from my skirt but they kept making out with me. Then I said they should kiss each other if they wanted anything more from me so they did. They seemed soooo hott for each other and I started getting jealous so I told them that I was right here but the ride stopped. I looked at the boys and we all grinned at each other. Kagome was standing there looking pretty annoyed. So we got out.

After that, Kagome seemed really mad at me but I couldn't figure out why. I asked her and she said I should just know but I didn't so I screamed Your just jealous! And ran away. Of course Inuyasha and Kouga followed me. We decided to go somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted so we broke into the house of mirrors which was closed for the night. As soon as we got in far enough Inuyasha said that this was the hottest place he had ever been because there were images of me all over the place. He ran at me and started making out with me. Kouga felt really lonely so he came and we all three made out at the same time! Then Kouga started kissing down my neck and got lower and lower til he was down there. He took of my thong and started kissing me there. Then he started licking and he stuck a finger inside me. Inuyasha then took of my top and started kissing and massaging my breasts while Kouga was down there! I started moaning really loudly and Inuyasha kissed me again to keep me quietly. Then I felt something had try to press into me! It was Kouga! I told him to use a condom and he said he always does so I let him continue. When he was inside me Inuyasha got jealous so he took out a bottle of lube and lubed up my butthole! He stuck it in me too then they both rocked in and out until we all came at the same time. Just then Kagome walked in and shrieked and fainted. I screamed but Inuyasha and Kouga said not to worry. I put my clothes back on and they carried Kagome outside. We decided that it had gotten late so we would go home. We got a taxi and put the unconscious Kagome in the front and Inuyasha and Kouga and I rode in the back and made out some more. When we got back to my house I was so sad. We had sex one more time while the cabby waited there then I left and went to my house.

The next day Inuyasha called and said that both he and Kouga wanted to be my bf! I said okay! You both can! And we have been dating ever since.


End file.
